


The purple, skintight sweater

by sereniteasocks



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Because of the romantic feelings that would be involved” Enjolras says plainly, as he had known this day would come. Grantaire, the poor man, looks terrified. Enjolras feels sorry for him. While Enjolras himself has had the chance to come terms with his feelings for Grantaire and act somewhat normally around him, Grantaire hasn't had the opportunity to get used to this unrequited mess yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The purple, skintight sweater

The meeting had gone more or less as usual. Speeches, discussions, arguments, rants, and some things resolved and many more new things to figure out. Enjolras gives Combeferre and Courfeyrac warm hugs as they leave, Marius a somewhat cold but civil handshake, he accepts a peck on the cheek from Jehan, he pats Joly and Bossuet on the back; pats Feuilly on the shoulder and gives Bahorel's shoulder a pretty solid punch.  
Though usually the first to leave, Grantaire hovers in the corner. His fingers tapping the surface of the table, he seems about as likely as run out as stay seated.  
”Everything alright?” Enjolras asks, taking a seat next to Grantaire.  
”Yeah, sure, it's just..” He pauses for a deep breath. ”It's something I've been wondering about, and hopefully it's nothing but.. you always..touch I guess is the word to use, the others when they leave. But you always just give me a head nod. Why?”  
”Because of the romantic feelings that would be involved” Enjolras says plainly, as he had known this day would come. Grantaire, the poor man, looks terrified. Enjolras feels sorry for him. While Enjolras himself has had the chance to come terms with his feelings for Grantaire and act somewhat normally around him, Grantaire hasn't had the opportunity to get used to this unrequited mess yet.  
”Can I just ask what made you realize?”  
It's not that strange of a question. It had been a long process.  
”Well, I think it started with the purple, skintight sweater you wore.”  
”But you screamed at me for wearing that? I know you have your insensitive moment, but what the hell?”  
”Look, I said it was the start. Maybe. Because I didn't realize it then. When I started feeling warm, and I could almost feel my heart beating, I didn't realize it was because you look really good in purple. I mean, I hadn't been attracted to someone in quite a while. So I just assumed I was angry because purple was a royal color or something. That, eh, kind of goes for how I got in arguments at times too..  
Then there was that time you took a punch for me at the protest. I was worried beforehand, for everyone, but that moment when you fell down to your knees.. I was terrified. Here I assumed it was only because I felt guilty.  
There was also that time I overheard you talking to Joly and Bossuet about your conquests and I had heard Courfeyrac talk about his before and not really cared so I was confused as to why it affected me so much.. So I thought, maybe I felt that you were being rude about it? Insensitive to the people you were involved with?  
But as much as I tend to be able to ignore things I see and feel because I am focused on something else, in the end these things, along with things like how I felt when you smiled a genuine smile or our hands touched, I started to realize that something else was going on. So I wrote everything down, and conferred with Combeferre, who was being very patient for someone who knew perfectly well what was going on, for hours until I finally realized that I was in love with you. So that's how I realized.”  
Grantaire no longer looks terrified, but instead very, very confused.  
”Yes, yes, I know. I am incredibly slow.” Enjolras admits.  
Grantaire opens and closes his mouth a few times, before finally getting his words out.  
”So when you said there were romantic feelings involved.. you meant yours?”  
”Obviously, whose else would I mean?”  
”Well..mine?”  
Enjolras has a feeling his facial expression is mirroring Grantaire's by now.  
”..Yours?”  
”Yes, mine. Like that time I wore a skintight purple sweater in order to impress you, or when I took a punch for you because I couldn't stand you being hurt, or that time I tried to make you jealous by greatly over-exaggerating the amount of action I get, or when I smile at you like you're the sun?”  
”When you put it like that..” Enjolras half mumbles, but he feels himself grinning. At the sight of Enjolras grin, Grantaire finally allows himself to relax. And to smile at Enjolras like he's the sun.  
”So, er, where do we go from here then?”  
”Well, if there's no risk of me forgetting myself and getting false hope, or of me taking advantage of you maybe not being aware of my feelings..” Enjolras starts, moving his chair closer to Grantaire's and putting his hand on Grantaire's, which is situated on Grantaire's knee, ”I could to this?”  
”Yeah. Yeah, you definitely could...and how are you going to say goodbye?”  
”Not for a while. And I guess we'll figure it out when it comes to that.”  
”You're not just going to nod your head at me, are you?”  
Enjolras laughs, leaning in, centimeters away from kissing Grantaire.  
”Not a chance.”


End file.
